The Opening Ceremony
by Oilux
Summary: The 2012 London Olympics have started. The Nations are all watching from above in their private booth, looking at what the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has to offer them. Turns out, England can put on quite a show.


Guess who watched the Olympics and just had to write something? This girl. This piece of writing though is based off all the headcannon posts that I have seen on Tumblr.

Enjoy~

* * *

There was always a secret room for the nations when the Olympics came around. There was one in Beijing, and one in Vancouver, and there was sure to be one in Sochi, Russia when the winter Olympics came around. For now though, all the nations were gathered together in a room and watching the London 2012 Summer Olympics. Everyone stood near the windows that let them look outside, and they all watched as the lights dimmed and things began to start.

Surely, there would be no interruption while they were there. No one knew exactly who they were, but anyone who was anyone knew that the people in that room were important and should not be disturbed. If they had, they would have been shunned hastily away. No person dared interrupt them though.

England pressed himself as tightly as he could against that glass, his breath fogging against it as he did his best to try to see everything he had helped plan out. He saw everyone go through the change from rural to more urban with a smile on his face, remembering that time in his history like it had just happened yesterday.

He turned his head away from the magic that was happening below to take a look around at everyone else. America was by his side, probably secretly judging his every little thing that went below to criticize him later on it. Over in the corner, Russia was talking with Canada, probably to get ideas about what he could do for his own opening ceremonies in 2014. Japan was watching politely with Greece asleep next to him, and everyone else who wasn't watching was talking quietly with each other.

England turned back just in time to see the ring float in midair and light up with fire. Vaguely he saw Hong Kong going crazy about how cool that was, but he paid it no mind. Besides, where did the boy think that he learned it from? In that pause from the Olympic rings burning in air, England felt his hand grasped by something else.

America was holding his hand. At first, England thought that he was imagining it, but then he followed the hand that was tightly grasping his to the arm it was connected it to, and finally the actually body that the arm belonged to. England was met with the blushing face of the American.

"America?" England whispered, as if he was afraid that someone would hear him, and that all the other nations would ridicule him. America said nothing though.

"That was really cool!" America shouted out, gaining the attention of everyone there and making them turn from their conversations to the windows, where they were indeed met with a sight to behold.

There were a ton of beds on the ground, each one with a child on it and lighting up. They moved and made images, dancing gracefully while they did so. England smiled; feeling at the same time America squeezing his hand in a grip that the American probably didn't know was too hard. England looked at the children, many of whom he had met and talked to himself. There were gasps around him as they heard J.K. Rowling herself begin to speak and read Peter Pan. Even Greece had awoken for this brief moment to observe that was going on.

Things changed quickly and before anyone could have guessed, things changed. Cruella Deville shot up out of one of the beds, then the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and finally Lord Voldemort himself. Anyone who hadn't been paying attention to this before, was now. Just when it seemed everything wasn't going to end well, Mary Poppins herself appeared, and got rid of all the bad dreams. There was a sigh of relief and England realized that with just a few short words, America had gotten everyone to watch what he had been working on for years.

It seemed all too soon that the other countries were introduced. Even nations like Canada were visible in this moment where everyone was brought forth and shown to the world.

"Matvey's grown a lot since 1980 when he boycotted hasn't he?" Russia said when Canada was announced. The Canadian pushing the Russian back softly, to overcome with emotions to do anything more.

"Shut it hoser," he retaliated in his whispery voice tears forming in his eyes as he watched his athletes march with their flag raised high.

_'My babies…I'm so proud of them,' _Canada thought as he

"Brother! Why didn't you say anything when I was announced!" Belarus creepily leered out, grinning that smile that said if you answer wrong expect to be cut.

"I didn't think that I had to sister. I'm already very proud of you," Russia said without a beat. Everyone released the breath that they had been holding. No one wanted anyone to fight right now.

It was silent for a while, well besides the silent cheers and everyone else congratulating each other. Then Germany's team suddenly appeared and left everyone speechless. His entire team was decked out in bright pink and baby powder blue. Mouths fell open and Germany blushed bright red as Prussia started laughing.

"I am so glad that you dragged the awesome me to this now," Prussia managed to get out in between bits of laughter. Germany blushed bright red all the way to his ears. All the other nations began to join in the laughter.

"Ve~ why is everyone laughing? I thought Germany's team looked pretty!" Italy cheered out, leaning up and planting kisses on both of Germany's cheeks. If it was possible, Germany blushed even redder than before.

Everything just drifted back into the comfortable silence that they had before Germany's sense of fashion decided to make everyone laugh. It was silent until America's team went forward, and he clapped and cheered just as loudly as all of his fans below. Pride shown in his eyes, and if England didn't know better, he would have sworn that he saw a tear in America's eyes.

Then it was time, his team, over five hundred of them, marched forward proudly, waving that Union Jack as if it was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else mattered but watching his team, his country, walk forward and bring the last flag into the line with all the others. He didn't think that anyone would remember, but when the hosting team comes out, the other nations would applaud for them. He hadn't expected them to clap for him though, since he didn't get along with almost all of them, and besides the applause of the people was enough for him.

It took all his strength not to burst out crying when the heard the sound of them, not lightly applauding, but full out clapping and cheering as if they had just won the gold themselves.

England detached his hand from America's to wipe away some of the tears. As he looked back down he saw the kids that he had hand chosen run around with the torch that symbolized so much, swapping it from one to another so that they all got turns. When his hands fell back to his side America just held onto it once more, tightly entangling their fingers together. England watched as they all got their own torch and brightly lit the path all the way to the torch that they all lit together.

All the nations watch with stunned silence as the torched was lit in England's unique way. Just when they had thought that this ceremony could get not better, more fireworks than they ever could have imagined lit the sky. Hong Kong was bouncing off the walls at this point, going on about how great everything was. England had never seen the boy look happier before.

England couldn't help himself, he went up behind Hong Kong, placing a hand on the boys shoulders and stopping his antics immediately. Turning Hong Kong around, England said something that the boy would never forget.

"I learned fireworks from the greatest there is."

Everyone smiled at the gleam that appeared in Hong Kong's eyes.

"Hey! Iceland, did you hear that! I'm the best," Hong Kong went almost skipping away from the elder man and to his friend.

The ceremony was over, and everyone left England to his own business. They always said something nice when they left, another tradition that England thought that he wouldn't be a part of but he was a person that they could never leave out.

"Not as good as my Beijing, but still nice."

"Da, very good."

"It was almost as good as pasta!"

England listened to each one of their own personal compliments until finally, there was just him and Alfred left alone together. America stepped forward and extended his hand out for a handshake, but when England grasped his and he pulled forward, making the Brit fall against his chest in a surprise hug.

"That was the best opening ceremony I've ever seen Arthur," America whispered in his ear before ending the hug.

America placed a kiss on England's forehead, and left before his former caretaker could do anything.

England was left, blushing red and alone but for the first time he didn't notice. He didn't notice because for the first time he felt loved. He felt the love of his people, of other people, and most importantly he felt the love of the other nations.

* * *

It's like two in the morning now. Also Canada really did boycott the Olympics in 1980.


End file.
